The Crazy Bet
by The Girl In Fantasyland
Summary: Naruto makes a money bet with Sakura and Ino that they cant go a week without fighting. What will happen? and how will things turn out? things will be crazy! please review if you read
1. Naruto's Bet

Okay so I am getting pretty confident so I am gonna write another piece *smiles* and it's gonna be awsome….I hope…..Im not getting many reviews on my KH piece. Please review if you read this story…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura growled as she once again had to take another insult from her arc rival Ino "hay ino pig! I am not fat and saskue does not belong to you!!" how she would of loved to just slap Ino right in the face.

Ino gust laughed and brushed back her long blonde hair "whatever billboard brow…just keep thinking that and maybe someday you might acually get a brain and figure out that you're way out of my leauge" Ino then just walked off leaving an angry Sakura fuming and cursing under her breath.

Sakura walked down the hall and frownd _Ino was more snappier then usuall…why do we fight anyway?....it's because of Saskue!! I love him and Ino is trying to get in my way! Well Saskue's mine pig and no one is going to change that!! Cha!!!_ Sakura's eyes flared and her fists tightened as she walked to where her sqaud waited for her.

Naruto grinned as he saw Sakura run up the hill with a happy look greeting them both…or so he thought; Sakura ran right up to Saskue and wrapped him in a hug "oh saskue! I hope we can enjoy this wonderful day togethor" Sakura giggled as she sat next to Saskue who sighed and looked annoyed and Naruto sighed and pulled out a basket full of random food that kakashi had got them; Saskue looked a little angry "why did kakashi have us do this….it's so bothersome" Saskue looked away from everyone else and gazed at the sky.

Naruto looked at the grass that was blowing freely in the wind "because Kakashi noticed that we fight to much and so he said that we needed to do something as a team…or else" Naruto shiverd and pulled out a white table coth and set it on the ground.

Sakura looked at Saskue dreamily and giggled again which got old and so Naruto turned to Sakura "would you stop it with your unhealhy obbsession over Saskue already jeez" naruto rolled his eyes and started to pull out drink 'I hate picnics" Naruto sighed as he finally finished and quietly ate his ramen.

All three of them were silent untill finally Sakura broke the silence "this is peaceful" Sakura smiled and looked around at the cherry blossems.

Naruto just ignored her and Saskue was reading and wasent paying attention; Sakura forwned and went back to beaing silent.

All was quiet untill Ino came up the hill "saskue I didn't know you were here!!" Ino ran up and hugged Saskue which made Sakura mad "hay Ino pig get away from my saskue!!" Sakura got in front and of Ino and broke the hug, Ino just brushed her hair back "well if it isent billboard brow" Ino smirked and Sakura got even more mad "GO AWAY INO!!!" Sakura jumped up and was about ready to pounce on Ino and so she got up too and meet her glare "make me sakura!!" they both stared at eachother with hate in thier eyes when all the sudden they heard a bowl slam down; Naruto turned to them "That's enough!! Do you guys have to fight EVERYTIME you see eachother!!?" Naruto looked annoyed which surprised Ino and Sakura a lot.

Ino turned to Naruto "oh like your one to talk!! Your always fighting with Saskue about something!" Ino put her hands on her hips and stood her ground.

Naruto sighed "Not like you two…it's annoying" Naruto pulled out a huge pouch of money "I bet this whole puch of yen that you gusy cant be around eachother for a week with out fighting!!" Naruto put the pouch by him.

Sakura looked at the bulging pouch and smiled "oh you are so on Naruto" Sakura turned to Ino "What about it…do you accept too?" Sakura smirked at Ino who just looked at Sakura for a moment and then turned to Naruto "I accept your bet" Ino smiled victoriously and out her hands on her hips again.

Naruto grinned "Alright then it's a deal, it starts tomorrow and if you guys can be with eachother for a week without fighting then this entire pouch of money is yours however you get nothing and if you guys fight" Naruto put the money in his pocket and started to pick up.

Saskue walked off still interested in the story he was reading. Sakura And Ino looked at eachother and glared but then quicky shook hands while trying to hurt the other with their grip; Sakura smiled "so "friend" guess this will be interesting week wont it" Sakura then let go of Ino and started down the hill with Ino following.

Ino frowned _I wonder what kind of week this will be_ she then sighed _i shouldn't of took this bet _she sighed as she ran down the hill past Sakura and decided it would be bets of she didnt see Sakura for the rest of the day.

Sakura frowned as he put her hand to head _I cant bealieve I took that stupid bet! me be civil to that...pig!! _Sakura rememberd the money _it's worth it! I just need to stay away from Ino for a week _Sakura smiled as she ran home in an attempt to start her plan.

___________________________________________________________________________________

And that's all I have for know...sorry it's a short chapter im just down in the dumps and so I decided to wait to see what you guys thought of thr story before I got too into it I guess...so please tell me what you think of it


	2. Day 1

Sakura sighed as she stared at her watch _8:30...I must of overslept _Sakura grabbed her bag and headband and left the house for some fresh air; she saw Naruto in the ramen shop _oh wow he even eats ramen for breakfast _Sakura shivered from the morning chill and then attempted to look pleasant and walked up to Naruto "Hello, are you enjoying yourself?" Sakura leaned over and smiled at Naruto who looked up at her with a goofy grin "hay Sakura! Are you and Ino getting along?" he pointed at her with his chopsticks.

Sakura giggled and smiled "yep...actually I haven't seen her today" Sakura decided to be honest about Ino and Naruto laughed "you're going to have to face her sometime" Naruto paid the tab and left into the busy street.

The air was cold and that's why Ino was wearing a long sleeve shirt instead of her stomach bearing ninja suit _It's nice to change my look once in while _Ino happily walked down the street with an unusual happiness about her, not like normal when her happiness was from her own narcissistic personality but a genuine happiness given only by the world _I've changed _Ino laughed at that last statement and ran ahead to the square; she noticed Sakura talking to Naruto _what's she doing?_ Ino crept closer to hear their conversation and then noticed that a young boy walked up to Sakura and whisper something in her ear.

Sakura nearly had a heart attack "are you serious?" the boy nearly nodded his head "Oh great!! Thanks a lot mom! Thanks for the info Hisame" Sakura waved a fist at no one in particular.

Ino sighed and decided to let herself be noticed "hay guys what's up?" Ino waved her hand and saw a cold look from Sakura but was quickly replaced with a smile "hay Ino, I was told by my brother that your mom and my mom decided to go out of town and that we have to stay together" Sakura waited for her response hoping to have provoked her.

Ino sighed "fine, I don't care" she leaned up against a sign and sighed _GREAT I HAVE TO LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS BILLBOARD BROW!! _Ino sighed and smiled "we have room so come bye later okay" Ino quickly sped away.

The air was as thick as knife when Sakura came bye; Ino sighed and then looked around for any signs of Naruto "alright come in" Ino pulled Sakura inside "alright billboard brow here is how things are going to work! You're going stay out of my way!" Ino pointed to the couch "that's where you'll sleep" Sakura sighed "and where do you sleep? The pig pen?" and they both were at it; Sakura pulled on Ino's ponytail and Ino yanked at Sakura's.

After an hour of fighting they both got tired and were sitting on the floor with a broken vase; Ino growled "look what you did! You're so clumsy!" Ino flicked Sakura on the forehead and Sakura grabbed Ino's arm "hay I wasn't the one who pushed me into the counter!" Sakura backed away to avoid Ino's swipes.

And they were at it again; they both grabbed at each others cloths and wrestled on the floor; Ino felt something hit her back as Sakura grabbed at her but dodged, she hit the other little table knocking over yet another vase; they both sat on their knees tired when Ino finally spoke up "you want go get some drinks?" Sakura sighed tiredly and looked at Ino was shared the same expression and decided to call a truce for now "sure" and they both survived the first day without killing each other.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

thank you reading.....please review cuz I work hard writing this stuff


End file.
